The Photograph extended version
by trexie
Summary: This is the short tale of how one chance encounter with 9year-old Harry and one photograph can change so much. Fluff. Draco/Harry, extended from oneshot. Dedicated to starlight seeker
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to J.K Rowling. I just take her work and mishmash it all up into something else._

_Dedicated to starlight seeker.

* * *

_

_o.O.o_

It's amazing how one photograph can change so much. How one chance encounter can change the lives of so many.

It all started when Harry Potter was nine. He was walking home from the park when he saw a teenager sitting on a bench. Normally Harry would keep his head down and keep walking, hoping to be ignored, but today he felt a pull towards the older boy. He softly walked over and noticed a small smile full of affection on the teenagers face.

Harry observed the boy closely every step he took. The other boy looked to be around 17 or 18, had black hair and brown eyes. He was slim and wore simple jeans and a blue t-shirt, and in his hands was what looked like a photograph.

Harry inched closer and when he was finally beside the boy he hesitantly spoke. "H-hello?" Harry quickly ducked his head and tried to avoid the older boy's eyes. He didn't want to be hit or yelled at for interrupting the boy, but knew he probably would. Interrupting people when their thinking is bad in Uncle Vernon's house, so why not outside as well.

The teenager jumped slightly when he heard the young soft voice and looked up to see the small black haired boy before him. He took in the submissive posture, small stature and baggy clothes and felt a little kinship form between them. It was clear that the boy didn't have an overly happy home life and the boy felt he needed to give the kid something to help him through the tough times. Looking down at the photograph he made up his mind and tilted the child's face up. He gave him a kind smile and handed over the photograph.

Harry hesitantly took the picture and saw two people in the frame. One was the teenager before him and the other was a taller blond that had his arms wrapped around the black haired boy. Harry had a confused look on his face as he looked up at the teenager but didn't say anything.

The teenager continued to smile at the boy and told him simply "one of the best feelings in the world, is when you're being held in someone's arms," before standing giving the small boy a quick hug and walking away.

Harry looked down at the photograph still in his hands and looked deeper. He say how the blond had his arms wrapped around the black haired teenager and the teenager in return had his hands resting on the others hips. They was close and had their foreheads touching, but when Harry saw their eyes he let put a small gasp. The blond had hazel eyes that shown with love and affection as they looked into the teenagers eyes. The teenager's eyes were full of happiness and love as they stared back. Harry had to agree with the boy, if the teenager felt those emotions every time the blond held him, then he could see why he liked being held.

Harry was slightly envious of the teenager for having someone, but quickly whipped away that emotion and filled himself with determination. He somehow knew that the teenager hadn't left him this photograph to taunt him or make him feel bad, he left it to give Harry hope. Harry decided that he would listen to the teenager and find his own person to love and hold.

Looking up Harry noticed that the sun had went down, and that he had spent a long time thinking. He carefully placed the picture in one of his pockets and ran home.

In the shadows of some trees the teenager leant back against the chest of his lover. He had been waiting for him on the bench when the kid came by. After he handed the picture over and hugged him he walked away and spied his lover. He quickly grabbed his hand and brought him into the shadows to observe the boy. He watched as the emotions flickered across the young face, and smiled when he saw the determination settle in the bright green eyes. The kid had understood what he meant and now had something to work towards. His lover had stayed quiet and watched the boy with him, and gave a small hum when he recognized the photo the boy was holding. Once the boy ran off, the teenager grabbed his lovers hand and they walked the opposite direction, both mentally wishing the boy good luck.

o.O.o

A ten-year-old Harry lay in his cupboard one night curled into a ball staring at the photo. He had been able to hide it well enough that the Dursleys never knew it existed. Every night he would return to his cupboard and renew the promise of one day finding his happiness. The picture was getting worn from Harry constant handling of it, but he refused to every part with it.

The picture helped get him through the rough times at the Dursleys. Even though Uncle Vernon told him that freaks didn't deserve love or happiness, Harry was determined to find his someday. He didn't care how long it took, but he would find his own blond to have and hold him.

Throughout the year, whenever Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia verbally abused him, or when Dudley and his gang would taunt him, Harry would slip into his mind and picture his own blond coming and defending him, or waiting from him later to hug him. Those images help him keep his temper and never fall too far into despair.

When the owls started arriving with letters, Harry tried to get one but his Uncle repeatedly got in his way. When his Uncle finally announced they were going away, the first thing Harry packed was the photograph. He used some of Dudleys cast-offs to hide it and quickly went outside to wait by the car.

At the hotel, he slipped it out of his bag while in the bathroom, and spent a few minutes admiring the love between the two boys. When Dudley started banging on the door, Harry hide the picture once more and left the bathroom.

While on the island, Harry took out the photo and sat admiring it while he counted down to his birthday. When the clock struck 12 and the banging started he slipped it into his pocket and sat up alert. When Hagrid took him away to go shopping, he felt immensely relieved that he had the photograph on him. He didn't know what the Dursleys would do with his stuff while he was gone.

Harry loved Diagon Alley. The shops and colours amazed him, and the goblins were nothing but fascinating. Harry felt he couldn't be happier until he walked into Madam Malkins and saw him.

Harry was led to the back room to be fitted, when he saw him. The boy looked to be his age, with silvery blond hair and grey eyes. He had a pale complexion, but it gave off a healthy glow. When harry stood on the stool beside him, he noticed the other boy was taller than he was. The first thoughts to run through his mind were "My blond."

The other boy noticed his staring and introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. Harry committed that name to memory. When the boy started talking Harry didn't understand half of what he was saying, but knew he needed to tell the other boy his name so they could start becoming friends. When Draco paused in the middle of a speech about something called quidditch, Harry quickly inserted himself in the conversation and introduced himself as Harry Potter.

Draco seemed to hesitate briefly, but quickly straightened himself out and held out his hand to Harry.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry."

"Um... nice to meet you as well." Harry softly replied. Draco's expression seemed to soften when Harry shook his hand, and Harry gave him a small hesitant smile. The smile seemed to encourage Draco and he quickly started talking all over again, but this time about how Harry and Draco would have so many adventures when they were in Slytherin together.

Harry didn't know what a Slytherin was but decided to brave it and ask. "W-what's Slytherin?"

"Slytherin is one of the four houses at Hogwarts. Don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know before we arrive at Hogwarts, so you won't be lost." Draco announced.

Madam Malkin told both boys they were finished with their fittings and to meet her up front. She quickly left as the two boys stepped off the stools. Harry noticed that Draco was standing quite close and the picture flashed to the front of his mind. He always wanted his own blond and maybe Draco was it. He wouldn't know till he asked, but was now really the time, since he just met the other boy.

Harry dug deep and found a little bit of that courage he used earlier to tell his name and took out the picture to help. "Um. . .Draco? Will you be my blond?" Harry quickly shoved the picture in front of the other boy and looked down to avoid the look or rejection he was sure to receive.

Draco couldn't believe his luck when the small skinny black haired boy beside said he was Harry Potter. The first things he noticed was that Harry was small, but a great listener. Then when he told him they would be Slytherin's together, he didn't protest. Draco was ecstatic with how the day was turning out, but when Harry asked him that question and shoved a picture at him it all changed.

He was confused at first when asked. What did he mean 'be his blond'? He looked at the photograph and saw two boys. One with black hair and one with blond. Observing further, he noticed the embrace and affection between them. Looking back at Harry, he saw his small and scared form, and his heart warmed.

Malfoy's were taught to be arrogant and aloof in public, but behind closed doors, they were a very happy and affectionate family. His mother often told him stories about her childhood, and how her family weren't overly nice, especially to one of her cousins Sirius. He learned that not everyone had it as good as he did, and through that, he learned compassion. He learned it but as a Malfoy was not allowed to show it in public. However, here in the back of a robed shop, seeing the small slightly shivering form of the little raven, Draco threw Malfoy appearance rules away and pulled the boy into his arms.

When Harry felt two hands, pulling him and not pushing him away he looked up and saw Draco smiling at him. He was surprised, but that surprise grew when he felt two arms wrap around him and Draco whispered into his ear, "I would be honoured to be your blond."

Harry slowly raised his arms and cautiously wrapped them around the bigger boy. Draco seemed to take this as a cue, and pulled him into an even tighter hug and that's when Harry felt it. Warmth and Safety.

Harry gripped his friend tighter and smiled into Draco's chest as he finally got to experience what that teenager told him years ago. The two boys stood there for a few minutes longer simply holding each other until someone interrupted them.

Lucius Malfoy walked into the back of the robe shop when his son took too long. He walked into the room to find his son hugging another boy, with a soft smile on his face. Clearing his throat he watch as two heads whipped in his direction. Draco extracted himself from the embrace, but Lucius noticed the reluctance and sadness from the smaller boy shine through. He merely lifted one questioning eyebrow to his son and waited for an explanation.

Draco knew that his father wanted an explanation, but he didn't know how to explain. Looking at Harry he say the sadness on his face from being parted so he quickly grabbed the photograph and took the now free hand into his. Facing his father, he decided to just go with what Harry did and presented the photo to his father.

"This is Harry and he is my raven." Draco stated as if they explained everything, which in his mind it did.

Draco watched as his father took the photo and looked it over. He saw the recognition in his father's eyes and waited for a verdict. He wouldn't get rid of Harry, but he would fight his father if he didn't approve.

Harry waited silently as the man who looked like an older version of Draco looked at his photo. He didn't want to lose Draco, but he knew that if this man said so, Draco would drop his hand and leave him. Harry had worked himself into such a state that when the older Draco finally spoke he was shocked at the words.

"You can keep him, but he must be sorted into Slytherin, and we need to get him better clothes and maybe a haircut. A corrective vision potion would be helpful as well, but Draco I want you to remember you have to take care of him." The older Draco stated simply, as if this thing happened every day, and strode away from the pair.

"Well you heard my Father, new clothes and a haircut, and we don't have much time so we should really start moving." Draco said as he began pulling a stunned Harry forward.

Harry gave the other boy a bright smile at his words. He didn't care that the older Draco words made him sound like a pet to be kept, or anything. The only thing he cared about was the he finally found his own blond and was wanted in return.

Harry was dragged out of the store after paying for his school robes and almost ran into Hagrid.

"Oh 'Arry, I was jus' lookin for yeh." Hagrid boomed.

"Hi Hagrid, would you mind if I finished shopping with my new friend?" Harry griped Draco's hand tightly, anticipating the half-giant to say no.

"I dunno 'Arry. Professor Dumbledore told me to make sure yeh got to the alley and home safely. I wouldn't be doin' my job if I left yeh." Hagrid explained.

As soon as the half-giant finished speaking, Lucius Malfoy descended on the group and spoke up. "Mr. Hagrid, why don't we discuss Harry's safety over here, while the boys go and get their new quills." Harry watched as Draco's father led the half-giant away before Draco was pulling him along.

Draco dragged him all over the alley to different shops, before they saw his father again. Draco brought him to three different clothing stores, a hair stylist, and even purchased a potion for his vision. They stopped to have a break and eat ice cream, before they finished shopping.

Harry was glad when they were finished, but even more thankful that one shop keeper took pity on him and shrunk his packages for him. Draco had made sure he had everything he would need for Hogwarts including a new trunk, all the supplies and even snapped at Ollivander when he was talking too much and interrupting their shopping time.

A few times Harry would get slightly frustrated with Draco's actions but Draco would quickly bring him into his arms and apologize before leading them off to another shop. Harry didn't mind since Draco would apologize and try not to do the same thing twice, while he got to feel the warmth of his arms again.

When the sun was starting to set, Harry realized it was about time he returned to the Dursleys and was getting depressed at the revelation. He didn't want to leave Draco so soon after he just met him, but he had to go home sometime. As if seeing his troubles Lucius spoke up and told the boys what he _arranged_ with Hagrid.

"I _convinced_ the half-giant to go to the pub for a pint and to tell Dumbledore that he escorted you home and everything was fine, but really you will be returning with us to Malfoy Manor." The smiles he got from both boys was well worth the little spell he used on Hagrid.

Lucius wasn't a fool. He recognized Harry Potter almost instantly after he met the child. While talking to Hagrid he delved into the man's mind and saw how the situation he had to collect Harry from. So he used a small spell and sent the half-giant on his way before returning to his son. While shopping he peeked into Harry's head and saw small snippets of his childhood, and decided to take the child home. After all not only would he be better taken care of, but it would also satisfy Draco, since he knew his son would probably demand Harry be taken with them anyways. He just saved himself a headache this way.

At the end of the day, he took both boys home and had dinner. Once they were both washed, Draco demanded Harry stay in his room with him, and Lucius complied. Harry was like a pet anyways.

o.O.o

Harry spent the rest of the summer having fun. Every day he would walk up in Draco's tight embrace, and they would wash and get ready together. Draco rarely let him out of his sight, even when Lucius insisted that Harry spend a couple of hours learning about the wizarding world and their laws and traditions every day. When the lessons were done, Draco would drag him outside to play, and they would enjoy the rest of their time together.

Once the month passed Harry was excited and nervous about going to Hogwarts. He desperately wanted to be in the same house as his blond, and was unsure if the hat would decide that he didn't have enough magic to be wizard. Then he would be sent away and might never see his Draco again. It was a very troubling thought to him.

Draco on the other hand was only excited. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that his raven would be placed anywhere else but with him. Even if he had to yell at the hat, he would make sure his raven could continue sleeping with him every night.

On September first, both boys double checked their packed trunks and stood in entry hall for Lucius so they could start their magical adventure. Harry had the photograph in his pocket for good luck while he held Draco's hand. After all, going to school is an awfully big adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

With university, work, and other real life events, I no longer have the time to write. I would hate to see this story completely abandoned, so I'm putting it up for adoption. Maybe in time when life slows down, I can return to it, but for now It's up for anyone to take and make their own.

If someone does take this story, I will post the new author so everyone can enjoy their take on it.


End file.
